


Indentical

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Trans Charater, all happy things i promise, trans akihiko, trans minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not lying if it means you don't get killed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indentical

**Author's Note:**

> Female protagonist is called Kotone for simplicity's sake.

What with moving so much, they never really felt close enough to anyone- safe enough even- to fully explain the situation. Kotone assured Minato that it wasn’t really lying if it meant you didn’t get killed.

See, what happened on their birthday, was that their mother gave birth to two healthy identical twins, each with a blood soaked tuft of brown hair. Their mother has mentioned once how it was uncommon, but not impossible, for newborns to have a fair amount of hair.

Kotone watches after Minato, carefully. In gym class he’s excused due to ‘mental and physical stress’. The binder would stay firmly on his chest, but he knew he shouldn’t exert himself too much with it on. Kotone chided him every expedition to tartarus, but he insisted. he still didn’t quite feel safe with their new comrades and he couldn’t opt out of these. 

Mitsuru notices, of course she does, and she asks the both of them brief questions, a few together, and then both alone. When christmas rolls around Minato is gifted much higher quality binders and several sports bras that claims to ‘flatten gracefully and practically’. Akihiko gives him a few small bottles of blue dye, cheap and not exactly the right colour, but they’re greatly appreciated as he know-how little money must pass through Akihito’s hands. 

Though he’s briefly miffed that Mitsuru told Akihiko- he certainly didn’t work it out himself- the elder pulls him away to his own dorm room one after noon and shows him the scars across his own chest. Akihiko gives him some tips for binding a bit more safely for when he needs to be active. He also points out that Mitsuru wouldn’t mind helping out that way she did for him, and that she wouldn’t explicitly offer for fear of offending. Minato offers him thanks, and receives an apology. 

When Ryoji confesses to the twins, they tell him as well. He says how lucky he must be to have friends that trust him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> ik her being called Kotone Technically means she'd have a different last name but shush  
> I have a lot of Trans Feels over Minato and Aki tbh  
> Sorry its so short, trying to get back into the swing of writing after so long, but I have a multi-chapter planed out a little bit i should be posting the beginnings of before the winter holidays.


End file.
